Gold and Silver
by Howling Cat
Summary: Gold and Silver. They are often the first things that people think of for Edward Elric, and sometimes he hates that. [Light Roy x Ed, but it is noticeable]


**Title: **Gold and Silver (For lack of anything better)  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed  
**Summary: **Gold and Silver; they are often the first things that people think of for Edward Elric, and sometimes he hates that.  
**Notes: **There were a lot of tense issues when I first wrote this, and even though I think I fixed it, this hasn't been betaed. Feel free to point out mistakes, or just ignore them ; Even though I had forgotten at the time, there is a Yugioh fic that takes the same course as this, and was written long before mine. And better. So I may have unconsciously gotten the idea from that fic. Sorry!  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never will be.

>>

Edward Elric is a lot of colors

He is often red. Of course, his jacket his red, the one he is never seen without. And everyone knows he gets really red when he is angry, which is a good portion of the time. When someone mentions his height, when Mustang gets on his nerves, when someone talks bad about his brother... in fact, a lot of things make him angry, therefore lots of things make him red.

But he also gets red on those rare occasions someone is able to put him down, embarrass him. When he botches up so terribly, people couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Mustang is quite good at this; almost as good as he is making him angry. Really, Mustang is very good at making Edward red in general. He is also the only one who is able to make him red by certain whispered comments, in which Edward will flush darkly, sputter from hope that no one else had heard, and then yell angrily at Mustang for even considering to say that.

Needless to say, Mustang enjoys making him turn red.

Edward can also become gray. An ashen gray, draining his face of that rosy red tinge and tan. These times became less and less as Ed grows older, but they still happen. When he is horrified, horrified by something so inhumane, so wrong, it is unbelievable that someone could do such a thing. Like Nina and Alexander, or the maniacal Barry the Chopper. He also gets gray when he is in pain, a pain equal to losing his limbs, equal to getting his automail. He may not cry, or scream in pain, but he would turn pale and horrible.

Mustang can't say he likes a Gray Edward. Because it is usually followed by a Blue Edward.

Edward can't turn blue, at least not physically, because that would be something to worry about. But he gets depressed, and people around him can almost feel it. He doesn't like getting depressed, especially not around people, so most don't notice it often. Alphonse can see it before it even happens. And Mustang can see it while Edward is handing in his report, sitting uncharacteristically quiet on the couch.

He perhaps dislikes a Blue Edward even more than a Gray Edward.

Edward is always gold. It's obvious, with his eyes and his skin, though those can often seem to change color. Of course, there is his hair; his wonderfully soft, clean, long golden hair. Edward is actually vain about all his gold; he doesn't allow his skin to get sunburnt (though with it turning red every other minute of his life, he doesn't have to worry about that), and tries to prevent Mustang from playing with his hair (too bad Mustang seems to have a fascinating addiction to his hair.)

But Edward can show that he is golden even without his eyes and skin and hair. When he beams, he turns golden. When every pore, every molecule is full of goodwill, cheer, happiness, awe, excitement, he turns golden. Not a lot of things can make him golden, yet at the same time, the simplest things can turn him golden. Elysia's birth turned him gold, as well as playing with Nina. Alphonse can make him gold, as well as his few rare friends. Mustang can make him gold, too.

Edward is, also, always silver. Physically and mentally. He always has his right arm, his left leg to remind him of this. Silver seems to be a meaningful color for him. His pocket watch is silver. Steel is silver, and Edward often reminds people of steel. Cold and hard, seemingly uncaring. Maybe it is a mask? Alphonse is silver. A gleaming silver, harsh to his eye when the sun hits it. Edward often doesn't like silver, and after a while it starts to make Mustang hate it. When did that happen?

Gold and silver. Silver, gold. They are often the first things that people think of for Edward Elric, and sometimes he hates that.

Later, as he sat alone in front of the fire, waiting for Roy to return, he pulled the chain from under his shirt, holding it up in front of the fire. And as the light of the fire played on the two circular bands of metal, as he rubbed the smooth gold and silver with his flesh finger, he couldn't help but smile.

Nah, he didn't think of silver and gold on himself. But he didn't... well, he didn't quite mind these.

(-Fini-)

Originally, this was suppose to be a drabble for the Alphabet series. But I got carried away. Heh.


End file.
